


Seeking

by diemme



Series: Games [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Italian Football, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemme/pseuds/diemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playtime continues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 2003 during Kaká's first season with Milan. I call him kid but he was 22 then.
> 
> Disclaimer: It's all fictional and not meant to imply anything about anyone's sexuality. I own nothing.

Kaká knows he's not subtle, why should he be? He's just a kid from Sao Paolo who had his dream handed to him on a silver platter. To wear this shirt, play for this team, how could anyone expect him to contain himself. He's glad he doesn't have to bottle himself up, not that he could if he tried. It's different for other people they have to make the effort, his captain for instance.

The facade slips once in a while, when Paolo feels safe enough to let his guard down. It's become a bit of a game to Kaká, catching Paolo staring a little too long or offering the smile Kaká 's come to think of as especially _his._ It's a game he intends to win.


End file.
